Lachrymose
by Lacrymosie
Summary: I've never been beautiful. No one has ever loved me, for I am ugly. My mother screamed it every night. She hated me, she said I was a mistake and I wasn't meant to be in this world. I was only four, she never loved me. I don't have a name. I've been calle
1. There was a boy

Disclaimer- I don't own Sin City or its characters...I'm just "borrowing" them...for this certain thing...lol

Lachrymose

Prologue

I've never been beautiful. No one has ever loved me, for I am ugly. My mother screamed it every night. She hated me, she said I was a mistake and I wasn't meant to be in this world. I was only four, she never loved me. I don't have a name. I've been called names but never have had one. My mother called me "Little shit" or "You dumb fuck". I didn't like those names; I want my name to be Roxanne. Roxanne was a beautiful name, unlike myself. My hair is curly, dark, and ugly. My eyes, an amber, that my mom called "evil". I hate myself; I have no friends or family. It doesn't work that way. Only pretty people have a loving life. The ugly ones have only the hatred and the left over abuse. I am older now, no doubt. I moved, or how can you say ran, away from my mother, when I was seventeen. I don't have money, a job, or a house. I live on the street because no one cares for me. I am alone.

Chapter one- there was a boy

I was under the Dumpster when I heard a male voice ask, "Whose under the trash?" I looked up to see who it was. It was a man, a dark man, he was much older than I. I didn't sense anything was wrong until I felt him grab and push me to the wall. "Hello..." he whispered into my ear. I've only lived under these conditions for a month and nothing terrible has ever happened.

"What do you want?" I asked hearing the fear in my voice.

His eyes watched me closely. I couldn't see his features but I could tell he was old and unkind.

"You." he answered stroking my face. I was shocked to hear such a fact. I have never been wanted by anyone in my life. And now a stranger, a man, I don't know, wants someone like me. But I've heard of such men. Men who go after the weak and ugly women, men who rape them. I wasn't going to let that happen to me. Not now, I want to be happy in the rest of my life. Even though I never will be. But still...there's hope.

"Get off me, now." I said pushing him away.

"Why must you leave so soon. We've just begun." I, again, was shocked to hear the plural word "we".

"Who's we?" He whistled with a response. Five or six men walked out of the alleys. I couldn't see their faces to make out the expressions. " No." I said in fear, "No.get away. GET AWAY!" It was too late. I was already grabbed by the ankles when I attempted to run away. Who will save me? I thought, Who would care to even think of me? I felt the men tear my clothes off. I couldn't move, one of the men laid on my legs and another my head. I couldn't do anything but scream. "HELP, HELP, HELP SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" No one came. I was alone in my darkest hour of my life. My life could end now. I told myself. You're done for. Then suddenly when I opened my eyes a younger male was above me looking at me with glowing blue eyes.

"Who...what do you want with me?! Get away!" he just watched me as I laid there panting in fear. I examined his visible features. His hair was dark and I could tell he had glasses. He was about my age. But I couldn't trust him... Wait did he save me? " Who are you?" I asked still panting. I could barely get the words out to ask him. He didn't answer, just pulled me into his arms and carried me home. I didn't move, I wanted to see where I was going. Who was this person? What does he want? Does he actually care? Only time will tell.

Well my readers what do you think of this fanfic? Please Review...I want to know how you like it. But please keep in mind I don't want any threatening reviews. I don't mind opinions, but please NO THREATENING OR INSULTING COMMENTS. I don't mind if you put "I don't like it" that's fine just tell me why you don't like it. And for the people who do, I LOVE YOU! lol Thanks

Lacrymosie


	2. A very strange, enchanted boy

Disclaimer- again...I do NOT own Sin City or it's characters. I'm just using them for my own creative purpose. And if anyone were to sue me for it they would be wasting their time because they're not going to win. Ha Ha kidding...just a joke. (YAHOO! General Mclane Lancers Won the state finals!) I can't be unhappy!

Note from author- Thank you all for whoever has read my fanfic! In case you're wondering what "Lachrymose" means it means; to cause to tear. I really felt that the word had a special meaning in my story. Please enjoy! Oh and my story is based on the movie, Kevin (hehe Elijah Wood) Enjoy again! "Frodo"Lacrymosie

Lachrymose

Chapter two- a very strange, enchanted boy

I don't know how I ended up falling asleep. I awoke under a bright light, and I couldn't see where I was. I felt someone brushing my hair and I quickly hit them away. "Stop." I said startled, it was strange, I couldn't yell at all. Then the bright light was turned out. I could see, I was inside (of course) with, what I thought was, the boy who saved me (I think). He watched me closely, glazing over my figure and face. He wasn't threatening to me, yet I didn't really know what threatening was, I've always had to deal with it. "Who are you?" I asked trying to lift myself up. I couldn't, I found myself lie on a bed, but I wasn't tied. I was exhausted, it seemed. My question wasn't answered, so I asked again, "Where am I? Who the hell are you?" I tried to sound tough but my lack of yelling capacity ruined the whole entire thing. The strange boy just stared at me. He was smiling, though I couldn't understand why. Nothing was happy at the moment. I wasn't giving off a happy "hello". So why was he smiling? "Answer me." I stated harshly as hard as I tried. No answer. I was _really_ starting to get annoyed, "Why the hell are you not answering me?!" There was the good o'le yelling I always knew and...No not loved. I hate yelling. "Tell me...Just think how I feel. I was almost raped and half my clothes are missing. And I was taken away by someone I don't even know. Then I find myself in a strange place in a bed and I'm terribly afraid. Just answer my questions." I felt his gaze soften into mine, I was afraid yet I had this safe aroma around me that controlled my emotions, "Where am I?" I asked calmly, "Who are you?" He stood and I watched him leave the room. I wondered why he left. Would you have left someone you didn't know inside a room with tons of stuff in it I could just take in two seconds? Of course I wouldn't do that...but I could've and he just left. What the hell is the matter with this son of a bitch? I dropped back down onto the bed. My head rested on a comfortable pillow, but I didn't notice this before. It startled me. "Heads..." I said in fear, "there are..." I gulped not able to finish my sentence. I looked at myself; " I'm still in one piece." I said, literally. He came back with water in his hands, my eyes still wide from the shock on the wall. I couldn't believe this, where am I? He watched me closely, I looked at his hands as he handed me the glass, and his fingernails were long and sharp. They were surprisingly clean. When I took the glass I didn't drink it. I couldn't, he motioned for me to drink it but I just placed it on the table next to me. He still smiled; it was a non-stop smile. It wouldn't go away. "Why..." I was about to ask until I felt him open my mouth carefully with his hands and lift the drink into my mouth. I spit out into his face (on accident), " Sorry," he just looked at me still with the smile. "Why are you still smiling? Stop, it's scaring me. Who are you? Don't you even care? I'm afraid you ass hole." I tried my best to make him stop smiling. It didn't work. "At least tell me your name." he didn't. "Look do you want to know mine?" he shook in head in agreement, " My name is..." I paused choking the words out, "Roxanne..." he tried to mimic my mouth movement. He used his lips to make the syllables, R-O-X-A-N-N-E. "Now I told you mine, What's yours?" he tried to say but then tensed. He tried at least. "Can you talk?" I asked him. He shook his head as a yes. He watched my surprise look appear on my face, "Then say it." He was about to say it when I heard "KEVIN!" _I guess that takes care of the knowing of names part._ _Now I need to know where the hell I am._ Kevin looked at me putting a finger up as a symbol, still not talking. He will be back in minute. I nodded in response as he quickly fled the room. "Bye, Kevin." I stated. He turned back and smiled then ran back again. I felt a smile as well appear on my face. _Why are you smiling you dope?_ My conscience mind asked me _you don't know where you are, whom you're with, or why he has heads hanging on his wall._ Oh yeah, guess I forgot about that.

He wasn't back yet. I started to feel my movement coming back to my body. It wasn't like I couldn't move before it's just that—I heard someone tap on my door.

"Hello?" a male voice asked, "hello? I'm…Kevin's father." _Oh great now there's two freaks. I wonder if he knows about the hanging heads on his son's wall._  
" You…" I couldn't speak. Something about this didn't seem right. Something wasn't right. Yet if I didn't answer who knows what might happen. "I guess you can come in." I stated back.

The old man entered slowly. He was very ancient, _how could this old dude be Kevin's father?_

"Hello," the old man stated to me happily, " I guess Kevin found you." I nodded. " I hope he hasn't freightend you." He smiled again, yet his smile wasn't at all like Kevin's. I watched him wait for an answer from me. _Should I answer? _I asked myself. _Seriously, where the hell am I? _Then it clicked. _Hey this guy talks._

" Oh, he…Where am I?" I asked trying to hold back the question about the hanging heads.

" You're on the outskirts of Basin City. And may I ask, if it's not to personal, How did Kevin find you?"

"I was…I was about to be raped. But, I guess, you're son saved me. But, if I'm not being to nosey, Why are there human heads hanging on the wall?" he looked at me surprised at my boldness.

" Don't be alarmed." He said stepping closer, " You will soon find out." I shivered and felt him push me back down to the bed. " Now, I want you to rest and…don't forget to pray tonight. Okay?" I watched him leave with his creepy old man smile still on his face. Then thought to myself, _What have I gotten myself into?_

Well my readers, What do you think? Was it corny or just stupid? Or maybe it was awesome! (jumps up for joy) yay!!!! ( I just drank coffee and now I'm jumping off the walls. I guess right after this I'm going to go for a quick or _long _run. Thank you for reading! I love you!

Lacrymosie


	3. Thay say he wandered very far

Disclaimer- I do not own Sin City and never will.

Author Note- Hey, guess I'm typing these things pretty fast. What do you think? Oh well…thank you for your continuing reading of my fanfic. I enjoy writing it!

Lachrymose 

Chapter 3- they say he wondered very far….

I couldn't sit any longer. I had to move or I would kill myself. While lifting myself up I watched to see if anyone was coming in. _No one yet._ I thought. I ventured around the room, speculating ways to escape, _If I had to…_which I hope I didn't. I found it. It was a small window but I was bony, considering the fact my mother never fed me because she thought I was fat and plus I don't eat a lot. Most of the time I steal food from the dumpsters or, if I can, I will steal food from gas stations or small mini marts. My thoughts were interrupted but the sound of a key unlatching on the door. I drove myself to the bed and lay quietly pretending to be sleeping. My eyes closed, and I could hear the door crack open silently. Depending on the silence I guessed it was Kevin. _Seriously, when he saved me, or whatever, I didn't even notice he was there. _He silently walked in watching me, or supposedly, sleeping. I felt him brush my hair away from my face; that was my move. I slapped his hand away and harshly and hissed, "What the hell do you want from me?!" he looked at me in shock. _Yeah like he didn't know he had human heads on his walls. _I thought sarcastically. "Kevin, why don't you talk?" I asked in annoyance, " Kevin, talk to me. Now." I stated in a low piercing voice. He looked around the room to see if, I guess anyone was there. Then he looked back at me and took a nervous breath.

"I'm…Kevin." He said slowly. His voice was high yet not to high. It wasn't gay high or anything. I tried to look as supportive as I could but I really wasn't in a supportive mood.

"Kevin may I ask you something?" he nodded. "Why are there human heads on the wall?" I gulped out hoping for the truth. His smile was, amazingly still there. " I know it may be…personal…Kevin just understand. I'm afraid, I don't know…Your father told me I'll know in time but…what does that mean? What can it mean? I…I…" he watched me still holding the smile. Only it wasn't as full as it used to be. It was fading as I began to cry. "Kevin…oh…" I cried. " Just understand. Please." I begged.

He watched me begin to shiver, he made no attempt to do anything about it.

"I can't say." He answered. "I can't, I can't."

"WHY CAN'T YOU!" I yelled, hearing the desperation and sadness in my voice. I sobbed horribly, cradling my head in my legs. I wasn't sure what they were going to do to me. Were they going to kill me then hang my head on the wall? Is that what they did to women who were almost raped? They saved them and then killed them for pleasure? I couldn't take it anymore. I was at my breaking point and Kevin was my victim. "KEVIN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled tackling him and running to the door. I felt Kevin's hands wrap around me and he was as silent as anything was. He put his long nails to my neck as a threat that clearly meant, "go back to the bed and don't ever do that again." I obeyed and stayed down. His smile was still there. His smile…his smile. _His smile. _I thought in a crazy tone. How I wanted to punch that smile dead. "Stop it," I said to him angrily, "stop torturing me. Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I never used that f word but this occasion seemed to fit it perfectly, " What do you want from me? What the FUCK do you FUCK'N want from me?!" I hollered. I spit on his floor in disgrace. _How can he keep that dumb smile on his face? I just spit on his floor. Who is he? _His reaction didn't change even when I spit on his floor. He just looked at me like I was part of some game. "Stop it…stop it…please."

"Roxanne." He said, again, slowly and carefully. Like my name was a song. "Roxanne." He said again.

I looked up at him in disbelief, "What in hells name do you want?"

I watched him reach up and brush my ugly hair. "Don't think you're ugly. I'm ugly." He said.

"How? I am ugly. Look at me."

"No...no…not in that way. He's not my father."

"What?" I asked.

When he was about to answer me his _fake _father called him. "KEVIN, KEVIN!" he looked at me with concern.

"Go." I said, "Go."

He left quickly out of the room. I was confused. _What could he mean I am not ugly? I am ugly. People always say I am. They say my eyes are the direction to hell its self. And now he tells me he's ugly? There's something not right here. What do they want from me? Why are there heads on the wall? Why am I a part of this? _Questions like this filled my mind all night. I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid I wouldn't wake up.

Okay I'm going to stop now. So was this chapter creepy or what? My friend edited it (or attempted) and said it was creepy. I thought so too since that was the point of this chapter. Well hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! Spank you! (ha ha) kidding, thank you!

Lacrymosie


	4. The Whore of it all

Disclaimer- Oh, my gosh I have to write this again? Okay, I do not own Sin City or its really weird characters. Thank you for letting me borrow them.

Author note-Hey I'm back again, (Hurray I'm on a rule!) anyway…thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue. Thanks

Lacrymosie

Lachrymose

Chapter four- The whore of it all.

It's been two days since I've seen Kevin or his father. I've been able to hear raindrops on the window outside. But that's all I've heard. I am alone and scared. Filled with the repeating thoughts of, _am I going to die? When am I going to die? Why the hell am I still here? And…why does Kevin not speak? _Those were my thoughts every night. Plus the fact the hanging heads on the wall really didn't help me any. "I'M TIRED OF SLEEPING!" I began to yell, "CAN I GO HOME NOW?" I waited, no one answered. Then I was reminded; _I don't have a home. _I could hear small footsteps outside my door. _It can't be Kevin, _I thought, _It's way too loud._ The growling sound wasn't human; it wasn't normal for an animal either. The growling grew louder and louder as it came closer to the door. "Who's there?" I asked in fear, "Kevin? Someone?" I repeated. There was no answer only a growl and occasionally I would hear a small howl. _Definitely not, Kevin. _

I heard a rumble from my stomach. I haven't eaten in three days. The last time I had, had anything to eat or drink was when Kevin made me gulp down that nasty tasting water. (Which later I spit all over his face). There was nothing to do here. I eventually began to search around the room for any sign of food. There was none, all I found in that empty room was a mirror and some shards of glass. Sheets hung over the small window, smothering the light I so desperately needed. Then suddenly I dropped to the floor and everything went black.

Once again I didn't know how, I awoke in, yes another room, where crosses were hung all over the walls. It was dim and dark. It was like I was in a horror movie and I was the star.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. "So, you have some confessions?" the man asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You are at a confessional, I hope you do realize this. Now, tell me whatever it is. Just let it out. God will forgive you."

I was stunned by this obscure man's boldness. _I swear I wasn't here before. Why am I at a confessional? Why the hell am I at a confessional?! _I waited for answer. But as I searched my mind, I received no answers.

"I wasn't here. I don't even remember falling asleep." I stated feeling completely out of place; " I want to go home. NOW."

"Why is that?"

" I was almost raped on the street and then I was, supposedly, saved by this boy. He doesn't talk or give any answers. He just does things. And then to top it all off, there were heads hanging from the walls. And I don't mean just heads, I mean _human _heads."

"And, may I ask miss, why were you on the street?"

Okay, this guy just completely ignored my comment about the human heads hanging on the wall. This guy is completely retarded.

"Didn't you hear about the hanging heads on the walls?" I asked again and again 'till he got the message.

"Yes, I did. And can't help you until you tell me why you were on the street."

This guy is about to die; " I was on the street because that was my home." I paused not wanting to go on. But I had a feeling I had to, " I ran away from my abusive mother a month ago, I think."

"So, were you ever, at any time, desperate for money? Did you ever sell yourself?"

Okay these are a bit personal; "Sorry can't answer that isn't it a bit personal?"

"Nothings too personal for the lord, dear."

"The answer is yes. But it was only once."

There was a long silence before he spoke, " I'm sorry to hear that. The lord forgives all, my dear. Thank you, you are free to leave now."

"Wait! Don't you want to hear my other sins?"

"Nope, thank you for your time."

He shut a small door that created a barrier between him and I.

"But,"

He cut me off, "Miss I really have many things to do right now. Many decisions need to be made. I'm sorry but you must go."

"Wait what about the Lord?"

"He's always free, unlike me. I must go, good bye miss." Then that was his final words. I left, like he said, into the night. Feeling dark, scared, and, most of all, confused. Why was I let go and then left at a confessional? And the old repeating questions popped into my head. I don't want to repeat them they grew deeply disturbing. I headed off into the night searching for another home for me to live in. The street was my home. Just like the whores on the streets of Basin City. They made there cash went home to their…whatever they called it. I went there because they told me they would help me. That… they would be there for me. They said they cared for me. I lived there for a month before I had my first client. I don't remember his name or his looks but his smell and his voice was so distinctive. I don't mean that he stunk, his cologne was the, what I thought, the scent of roses. And his voice deep and relaxing that made you melt, yet, gave you a chill in your spine. But then I remembered, his eyes, those eyes that pierced into you like a sharp knife that cut into your soul. He was the first to tell me I was beautiful. When I did that thing to him it didn't feel right to me. It was like I wasn't meant to be there. I did complete the task but not with a lot of effort. He mostly did the actions while I lied there motionless, staring at the ceiling. He was the only one, after that night I never did it again. I quite, I didn't care if I didn't have money, it wasn't right for anyone to live in such a way. Not even me.

_Have I grown crazy?_ I asked myself. _Am I just insane and don't know it? Am I living in a world I created in my conscience mind? _None of this made any sense. _Okay, first, I was kidnapped and/or saved by a weird boy, named Kevin. Woke up in a strange place where human heads hung on the walls. Then another weird character, which was supposed to be Kevin's father, who, also if I may add, never answered my questions. Then, heard weird growling noises from outside the locked door. Next, I woke up at a confessional where to which I didn't remember being at, and now I am outside wandering the streets, almost, like a crazy person._

My thoughts were interrupted, I felt someone grab me from behind and plunge me to their back. _Why does this, suddenly, all happen to me? _"What do you want?" I asked, realizing it was just Kevin. And of course, knowing Kevin, he didn't answer. " I don't understand why you don't talk, Kevin. I'm sort of getting used to it now." He continued running slyly down the alley. As I still, tried, to create a conversation with him. "I'm not even going to struggle now. What's the point? This world hates me anyway." I tried my best to win his sympathy. None was given. "Why am I being taken away again? What do you want with me?" Again, no, reply.

It was silent the rest of the way as Kevin made his way up the steep hill. _How is he carrying me so easily? Jease, he can't be human._

"Kevin?" He looked up at me, as I was hunched over his shoulder, " Why am I still alive? I mean, if you guys were out to kill me, wouldn't you already have done it?" He ignored my questions once more. "STOP." I said abruptly, "STOP." I repeated. He continued his annoying ignorance of me.

"Kevin, who are you and what do you want with me?" I paused expecting an answer of some sort and none was given, "Ugh…just kill me already." That made him stop.

Kevin's graceful movement had frozen. His breathing was not steady, yet you could barely hear the pant from his lips.

"What, did that scare you?"

He placed me on my feet, but his hands were still planted firmly on my shoulders.

Kevin shook his head. His smile crept back to his lips. I heard a quiet laugh out of him. It was sort of creepy.

"So, you going to answer my questions?"

He took my wrists and placed them to my sides.

"Are you going to answer me Kevin?"

He shook his head as he drew an even bigger grin. The grin wasn't joyful, happy, or sarcastic. It was crazy. A smile a psycho would reveal to his victim just before the kill.

"Kevin," I said in fear, "don't, don't, stay away."

I tried to back up but he pulled me back. His hold on me was, surprisingly, strong. I could barely move. He held me back with the psycho smile still on his face. Not that Kevin wasn't scary enough, I heard a growl from behind me, _I guess this is it God, I'm dead…_

Okay, what did you think my fellow readers? Please review honestly as I have asked before. I want to thank my friend for her great editing skills! I have my plan for my next chapter. It will be written in Kevin's point of view. Though I will not post any new information. I'm using the old chapters and then writing them in Kevin's point of view. (A.K.A. POV) Thank you so, very, much!

Lacrymosie


	5. Kevin's Point of View

Disclaimer- I do not own Sin City. I do not own Sin City, I never will own Sin City, and will never take Sin City as my own.

Author note- Even though nothing in this chapter explains what happens to Roxanne, it gives clues to what happens. Yes this is Kevin's POV like I have written before. Just take note I did my best to describe Kevin's thoughts. Thanks for the wonderful support! Lacrymosie

Lachrymose Chapter 5- Kevin's view (part one) 

I was sitting outside by the barn when he told me, "Go and eat, Kevin. I have some errands to attend to."

Every Wednesday he would say this to me, at the same time and same date. I didn't know what he did these days but nor did I care. I got to my feet gracefully and fled to find my dinner. I would eat about two times a week. I usually checked alleys for food because homeless people wouldn't be reported as murdered or killed.

I checked many alleys and didn't find one human in sight. I almost gave up until I saw her. Her amber eyes glowed brightly. I was stunned to see such a color. I never in my whole life have seen amber eyes. I have seen blue, green, and brown. But never, amber. She was in a fearful stance, I saw why; a man pushed her against the wall. He harshly pulled her down to the cold and wet cement beneath them. I couldn't watch. Other men came from the alleys and tried to rape her. I almost left but her agonizing screams pulled me back to her. I had to help. The men didn't hear me as I approached them from behind. They didn't even have enough time to fight back. They were already dead. I ran towards the girl's body. She lied on the cold ground crying and panting, "help, help, don't."

When she finally realized that the abuse had stopped, her eyes shot open. Revealing the brilliant color of amber. When she saw me she looked relieved.

"Who are you?" she panted out.

I didn't answer afraid that she might fear my voice. The street light revealed her young features. She was very young, younger than me. Her eyes highlighted her face. People probably feared her when they saw them. Of course I was intrigued. I've never seen such a color. I felt dazzled and dazed as I stared into them. She blinked in confusion.

"Who…are you?" she asked again. Her breath rapid.

How was I to answer? I smiled as I lifted her into my arms. I felt her shivers on my hands. It made me smile to feel movement in a body. It meant she was alive and still there. When I met people I usually wasn't welcomed with a hug. I get stuck with cold stares and mean frowns. The world hates me, I know this. But I can't change who I am for them. I am who I am.

"Who are you?" her breathing was calmer now. She relaxed into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed. "Who…are…you?" she asked for the last time that night. She fell asleep in my arms.

So, what did you think? I know I always ask that but it's important for me to know what my readers think so I can improve any dumb errors. I also enjoy opinions. Please feel free to review me! Thanks for reading!

Lacrymosie


	6. The warm feeling Kevin's pov

Disclaimer- I do not own Sin City and never will in my life.

Authors note- lets just get to the story.

Lachrymose Chapter 6- Kevin's POV (part 2) 

She was silent as she slept. I had not made it to the house yet. Her breathing was calm and comforting to me. It was strange she was so close to me yet I didn't even have an urge to nibble at her. She was so peaceful as she slept silently in my arm. I liked feeling this way, I also liked to eat, but this feeling was nice. It was a warm emotion I hadn't felt in so long. I did once when I was younger, but that was a long time ago.

My foot gently tapped against the wood door of the basement room (generally it was my bedroom) I couldn't let him see her. He would make me kill her. I couldn't let that happen. I lied her down on the bed. She didn't awake at all yet. She must be really tired. I wrapped the mauve blanket around her to keep her warm. I waited the event to when she would wake up. I sat on the edge of the bed gazing at her. She was filthy and I could smell the streets of Basin City all over her. Her face was covered in filth and her dark curly hair knotted. I had to clean her, but I resisted for if she awoke when I was scrubbing her clean it would make everything awkward for her. I didn't want that. A girl at her age, which I thought was about sixteen- eighteen, wouldn't enjoy waking up to a strange male cleaning her. I am only nineteen. My birthday comes when he tells me it's the time. I never really know when my birthday is. Hell, I don't even know my true age.

It was morning she still slept. I waited the moment her amber eyes opened. I yearned to see them again. Their amber colored coating and her long eyelashes that curved around her long face. She wasn't ugly. (I could give her that) Not in my eyes, she was beautiful. Though in the reality of today beauty is in the look, always "the looks". I, on the other hand, do not agree with the culture. I know I am not "eye candy" (as some people call it) no one really sees my face. To be truthful I haven't seen it in a while. But I shouldn't go on about myself; she was to be illustrated. I had to texture her every line on her face, every curve that appeared, and a smile, which I wanted to see in the next twenty-four hours. One thing that bugged me about her look was her hygiene. She smelled like cancer sticks, her face covered in dirt and her hair probably infested with lice. I would have to clean my sheets sooner or later.

I couldn't take it anymore. Her filth was disturbing. She needed to be washed, now. I made sure she didn't wake up. I placed her into a tub and scrubbed her clean. Dirt and fuel (from cars, most likely) filled the tub water. She looked _a lot_ better when I finished. Her body was clean and smelled like…well me. I didn't have a scent but it didn't bug me. I re-dressed her in my old clothes from when I was younger (she was smaller than I was) I hope she wouldn't notice the change in clothes. (Her old ones were ripped anyway) I laid her back into my bed. She sighed resting once more. The smile that came across my face was the cause of a warm feeling that grew deep inside of me. Then came something that wasn't as pleasant, My stomach growled in hunger. I glanced at her wondering if I should eat her or not. But I couldn't do such a thing to her. Not her anyway. But I was hungry. I left her side and left to find my meal. The dog waited patiently for me by the road. I heard my shoes clatter against the pavement so I slowed down and tiptoed to find my meal. Which was hidden behind an alleyway Dumpster.

When I came back she still slept. I rushed towards her and stared at her a waiting the moment to when she would reveal her intriguingly beautiful amber eyes. I smiled as I hopped on to the bed. She groaned when I landed, I hoped that she would awake. The girl didn't awake. The amber eyed girl's hair ruffled softly against her face. I brushed it away feeling her warm skin upon my cold hands. I shivered at the touch. I was amazed once more by the effect she bestowed upon me. The warm feeling from my gut grew once more. It made me happy. I hadn't realized it but I still brushed her warm cheek I felt her hit my hand softly on the back of my palm. I flinched it away quickly. I then knew she was awaking.

You guys should know what I say right after each chapter. Tell me how you like it. Thank you for reading. I enjoy hearing from you. Lol sorry, I guess I need new vocabulary for such a thing.

Lacrymosie


	7. illuminatation

Disclaimer- Once again I do not own Sin City or it's cannibalistic character.

Authors note- hey thanks for being the best readers I could ever have. (Or you could say my editor made me write this lol) My editor also would like me to put that this will be the last "Kevin's POV" for the first part (I think). Enjoy!

Lachrymose 

Chapter 7- Kevin's Point of View (part 3)

My heart raced as she opened her eyes. The moment had come when I would see her amber eyes once more. Once the lids of her eyes fully opened the amber illuminated her face. I was enchanted to see them once more. I didn't even notice when she awoke how frustrated she seemed to be.

"Stop." She said to me, "stop."

I was quite enchanted to see her eyes again. It made me happy. _Now all you have to do is smile for me. Just smile once. Make me happy. _It would seem she wasn't in the mood for smiling.

"Who are you?" She continued this amusing tone of voice. It made me amused listening to her. So, I continued to smile. "Who the hell are you? Don't you even care? I'm afraid you asshole."

When she swore at me I wasn't even angry. I was—how do I explain this? This girl I do not even know is yelling at me and yet I don't care? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Stop smiling. Answer my questions. Can't you see I'm afraid? I was almost raped and half my clothes are missing. Just think how I feel. Just think…" her anger was growing I could feel the emotion almost as if I was her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" her voice was calmer now. I was happy to see that. I gazed at her for moment realizing how long she has been here. She hasn't eaten and hasn't had a drink of water in almost three days.

"Who are you?"

I heard the raspyness in her voice. So I left to get her some water. When I came back she still sat in utter confusion. I handed her the drink; she took it from my hands and placed it on the table next to her. She looked back at me expecting, I guess, an explanation.

"Who are…." I interrupted her as I poured water into her dry mouth. She spit it back out at my face. I almost laughed but held it in.

"Sorry." She said blushing. For a moment I had forgotten that she is a human. That she is real, her eyes are not the person she is.

"Stop that." She said harshly to me, "Stop smiling. Why are you smiling? I am afraid you asshole, tell me who you are!"

I gazed at her intently wondering what she would do next.

"Do you want me to give you my name?" a comforting tone came from her voice to which I wasn't expecting. I shook my head answering her question. "My name…" she choked at the words. "My name is, Roxanne."

_Roxanne, _I thought to myself. _What a beautiful name. _The name fit her perfectly. I shaped the syllables with my lips. The name felt wonderful to say.

"Now, tell me yours."

I guess it's only fair if I would. I haven't spoken in a while, you see. I don't speak often because if I did it would create noise and I am not wild about sound. Especially the sound of my voice. I tried to say it but I found it hard. "Can you talk?" she asked me.

_Of course I can, I just don't want to. _I shook my head once more to answer her questions. Then came my name.

"KEVIN!" I knew who it was. What does the old man want now? I turned my head back to her and I put up my finger that said, "I'll be back in one minute." She smiled and said,

"Good bye, Kevin." Her voice was sweet and sincere. I never in my life have heard my name spoken so sweetly.

I smiled in response and left without haste.

I don't know why he wanted me to go eat so dang early in the day. But his orders were clear, "Kevin go eat." I can only obey. He gave me a place to say so what else could I do.

_I wonder what he wanted._ I thought. _Does he know about her? If he does, how? I never told him. If I did he would make me kill her. I don't want to kill her. I…_my brain stopped then and there. Her amber eyes came back into my head. The image was breath taking to see again. The warm feeling grew in my heart and strangely I didn't want it to go away. The last time I had such a feeling I got rid of it and disposed of it's worthless point in life. I hated love…_I hate love…._

When I returned, I found her sleeping silently on the bed. I took my hand to her dark strand of hair that hung over her face. Then felt an unexpected slap upon my hand.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" her eyes were wet and so was my pillow. "Kevin why don't you talk?"

How was I to answer? I just don't want to.

"Kevin answer me."

I couldn't, not now.

"Kevin, Please, understand." She began to cry helplessly. She held her face in between her hands. "Just say something…"

I had to. I didn't want to hurt her. She deserves an answer.

"My name is Kevin." I wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Kevin may I ask you something."

I nodded.

"Why are there human heads on the wall?" She looked at me in desperation for an answer. "I know it may be…personal…but Kevin I…just understand. Your father said I would know in time. But what is that to mean? What can it mean? Kevin, I…I…" her voice was hard to understand as tears slid down her cheek. "Kevin, just please understand." She was begging now. She was desperate to leave. But I didn't want her to leave.

She knows about the heads… 

"I can't…I can't…" I can't answer her. If she knew who I was. What I was…she would run. I didn't want her to go. Not yet.

"WHY CAN'T YOU?!" Her sobs were understandable now. She clutched her head in her hand and cradled her body back and forth.

I watched her movement and emotions grow rapidly. Then came something I was hoping she would do sooner or later. "KEVIN MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

She ran…I grabbed her between my arms. I could feel her chest falling and rising. She cried horribly in my arms. I had to hold her back and keep her from running. She gave into me and went back to the bed slouching under the covers.

"Stop…"she said to me once more as I stared into her eyes. "Stop smiling. Stop torturing me! Who the fuck do you think you are?! " Her voice was violent and in a rage to which I couldn't control. "What the fuck do you want from me?! What the fuck do you Fuck' n want from me?!"

I pitted her, yes I did. I felt bad for the way I was treating her. I wasn't being fair. But when have I ever been fair. No one ever treated me fair, why start now?

_But she did. She was kind to you and you have been nothing but a bitch to her._ That's exactly right. I had to make it up to her. I had to speak and answer her questions as nicely as I could

"Stop it…"she said between sobs, "stop it…stop it please."

"Roxanne…" I said to her, hearing her name the first time come out of my mouth. It was beautiful to hear again.

"Roxanne…"

"What in hell's name do you want?"

I looked at her knowing how much pain she has lived through.

"Your not ugly…I'm ugly." My hands traced through her soft hair. I smiled at the touch of it. The warm feeling grew once more.

"How? I mean look at me I am ugly."

"No you're not." I said trying to be truthful to her. Then thinking about what she said before…_your father said to me…_"he's not my father."

"What?"

He interrupted our conversation once more. "Kevin! Kevin!"

I glanced at the door then her. Her amber eyes were glowing.

"Go." She said to me. "Go."

And I did. I left with a smile on my face as I took one last look at her. Her hair was messy and beautiful her eyes were glowing and beautiful. She was beautiful, Roxanne.

So what do you think? I know this chapter is a little corny and long. If there are any complaints about the cornyness of this chapter, blame my editor. Most of the romancy stuff was her idea. Some of it was mine some of it was hers. But most of it was hers! Thanks for reading please review!

Lacrymosie


End file.
